This invention relates in general to seating systems and, more particularly, to an actuator device for selectively controlling independent adjustment of two comfort features integrated into the seating system.
Vehicle seats typically include a seat back and a seat cushion or bottom. The seat back is often pivotally mounted to the seat bottom via a recliner mechanism for adjusting the seat back to a desired inclined angle relative to the seat bottom. Known recliner mechanisms are either manually operated or may include a motor drive unit for electric operation. The seat bottom may also be configured to move the seat in fore and aft directions as well as in a generally vertical direction. Other comfort features include a lumbar mechanism mounted in the seat back. The lumbar mechanism is operated by the seat occupant to adjust the shape and contour of a portion of the seat back to provide a desired support level and comfort position for the seat occupant. Generally, the lumbar mechanisms are provided for altering the contour of a central region of the seat back. The lumbar mechanisms are generally mounted underneath the outer trim cover and foam pads of the seat back. Some lumbar mechanisms provide a fore and aft adjustment, as well as vertical adjustment of the lumbar mechanism. Conventionally, lumbar mechanisms which provide both fore and aft adjustment as well as vertical adjustment have two distinct control devices for permitting this independent adjustment. However, it also known to provide a mechanism actuated by a common handle for providing these two distinct adjustments. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,197,780 and 5,217,278 disclose such mechanisms.